Love of the Game
by Andais DiCaporetti
Summary: Since the death of my father, things haven't been the same. I've had to do things and it's changed me. Now I've found my biggest mark, the person who may end this type of life for me. But only if i can stick to the plan.


A/N: i don't own it. i don't make money off of this. this chapter gets a little steamy at the end. if it bothers you don't read this... there will be more of it. please r and r!

"Buy me a drink." The noise of the bar made my ears buzz. The blonde haired man flagged down the bartender and ordered a top shelf Red Death. He set it down in front of me and I took a sip.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Marron." I didn't even ask what his name was. The night grew on and four Red Death's later I was shnockered. I got up to leave.

"Where you going, baby?" the blonde haired man asked, the smell of whiskey burned my eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Well, I will be your escort."

"I'll be fine. Be back in a minute." I got up and walked to the front door. My heels clacked on the sidewalk as I tried to walk straight. The door to the bar opened.

"Hey, baby, where you going?" The blonde haired man had followed me out into the street. For fuck's sake, all I had wanted was a free drink. I tried to ignore him as he came up behind me, shouting. I reached into my small purse and pulled out my trusted can of mace. He grabbed my arm and I wheeled around ready to spray, but he was gone. I turned in a circle, stumbling a bit, looking for him. Maybe he had gone back inside.

"He was quite persistent, wasn't he?" I knew that voice. I wheeled around to face him and lost my balance, falling on my ass. As he bent down to help me up, the light caught his face. His lavender hair fell into his blue eyes as he smiled down at me.

"Trunks. Since when do you frequent skeezy bars?"

"Since when do you, Marron?" He picked me up and offered his arm. I took it and we started to walk towards my apartment.

"The last time I saw you was six years ago, at my father's funeral."

"That's right. You sure have changed, Marron. All grown up now." Even in my drunken state, I felt his eyes race up and down my body.

"And how is Pan?" I knew they had broken up two years ago but I wanted to see the hurt in his eyes. He was right, I had changed.

"Pan and I broke up four years ago. Surely, you've heard that?" He must've been truly over her because I missed out on the hurt feeling in his voice.

"I didn't know if it was true. Thought maybe it was a tabloid rumor." We were coming up on my door step.

"It was good to see you again, Marron. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight."

"Thank you, Trunks, for helping me. Goodnight." I found my keys and unlocked the door to my apartment. After I closed the door, I locked it and leaned against the door. A sadistic smile slid onto my face, as I walked into the dark kitchen.

"And what are you smiling about?" A soft growl of a voice asked from the darkest corner of the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the counter and took a bite.

"I may have just landed us a big one, Mama."

_While out scoring some free drinks tonight, I ran into an old friend. Trunks Briefs, one of the most handsomely rich men I've ever known, and I've known a few. If I can catch this one, Mama and I may make it big time. Big if though, Trunks isn't an idiot like the others were. It's weird, though, we've been in this city for a while now and this is my first time running into Trunks. Best thing is to let him come after me. I don't want to make it seem like I'm stalking him or make it obvious what the scheme is. With the way he was undressing me with his eyes, we'll know tomorrow whether or not I've hooked him._

I closed my journal, turned out the lights, and went to bed. My heels were clacking on the sidewalk again as I ran to work. I was ten minutes late as I ran into the building and pushed the button in the elevator for my floor. A group standing around my desk and the commotion they were making let me know it was going to be a good day.

"It's got the Capsule Corp. emblem on it."

"If she's not here in five minutes I'm taking them."

"What's going on here?" I asked, as I approached my desk.

"Some flowers came for you, Marron." The group dispersed quickly and I was left at my cubical alone. Six red roses bundled in tissue paper lay across my desk with a card, embossed with the Capsule Corp. insignia.

'_Six apologies for the six years we haven't kept in touch. Let's catch up. Eight o'clock tonight. I'll pick you up.'_

I smirked. This was going to be too easy. I clipped the stems under water, once I got home, and put them in a nice vase.

"Are those from your mystery man?" 18 asked, as she came into the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" she asked me. I smirked.

"Not yet. I'm going out to buy a new cocktail dress. He's picking me up tonight for a date."

"Oo, fast mover. I like him." I set the vase on the table and left. It turned out finding a cocktail dress was harder than I expected. The bells of the church chimed six as I walked into the house. After I had showered, I curled my waist length blonde hair into ringlets and piled them on top of my head. The cocktail dress was a black sleeveless, backless affair that ended mid thigh. Three inch stiletto open toed heels, a bit of makeup, and I was ready. My mother let out a long whistle as I entered the living room and I turned in a circle so she could see.

"Knock him dead, chestnut. No pun intended." She called me chestnut; my father's nickname for me. And to think if he were still alive, Mama and I wouldn't be like this. I looked out the window in time to see a black limo pull up. I grabbed my black chiffon shawl and kissed Mama on the cheek.

"Don't wait up." I said to her as I walked out the door. The chauffer held the door open for me as I sat first, then pulled my legs into the limo. I didn't want to flash anyone. I had a flash of Master Roshi's perverted eyes on me before Mama had taught me the proper way to get into a car. I did a double take as I saw Trunks sitting to my left. He was wearing a black suit with a sky blue silk button down shirt. My goodness he looked delicious.

"Isn't the limo overdoing it since we're just catching up." I asked. He reached over and flicked one of the curls that hung to frame my face.

"Talk about overdoing it." He smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself." The restaurant was a classy five star joint.

"So, what have you been up to for the past six years?" he asked, after we had been seated.

"Trying to make a living. Mama and I moved here about three years ago. We finally got tired of Kame House." I took a sip of wine. "The roses you sent were beautiful, thank you." He smirked.

"I was surprised to find you working at my rival's company. Did they give you any grief about the CC logo on the card?"

"I'll probably hear about it tomorrow. I'll probably have a message in the morning telling me to not come into work… ever again." I laughed. He smiled at me, sipping his wine. I sipped the last gulp of wine down and the waiter magically appeared to refill it. Before I could grab the glass, Trunks grabbed my hand.

"I really have missed you, Mar." He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I felt my face flush as I looked up at him and found him gazing at me. A sort of glimmer of love in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, Trunks." I said, taking my hand back and grabbing the glass. I drank half of it.

"Did you know that I use to have a thing for you." I almost spit my wine everywhere. "I think I finally realized it when you turned eighteen and then again at your father's funeral when you were twenty four. But then you disappeared and Pan and I ended up together." he paused. "Did you ever… you know… have a thing for me?" I thought about it for a few seconds before I answered him, drinking the rest of my wine.

"Since I was about twelve." I answered truthfully. The waiter was back to fill our glasses. The damn bottle was over half gone. No wonder he was rambling, I was starting to feel fuzzy. Our food was brought out a short time later. Hopefully the food would lessen my buzz a bit. After we finished eating, Trunks ordered us martini's. I grabbed the toothpick out of mine and flicked my tongue over the olives and stuck it in my mouth. I glanced at him across the table and found his eyes filled with lust. After swallowing the olives, I liked my lips meeting his eyes. He grabbed his glass and after he took the olives out, he gulped the martini down.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I drank the rest of mine.

"Yes." I answered. As we neared the exit doors, he noticed a whole slew of reporters just outside.

"Shit, someone must have called them." He offered me his arm and I took it.

"How do I look?" I asked, my buzz coming back in full force. He grabbed me, kissing me roughly.

"You look beautiful." It felt like a flash bomb went off in my face as we walked outside. I could see the limo at the curb but it seemed like we would have to cross a sea of reporters to get to it. I schooled my face into a one hundred watt smile. A reporter was asking me who I was as another was asking Trunks who I was.

"I'm Marron, his girlfriend."

"This is Marron, my girlfriend." we said in unison. We glanced at each other briefly before wading into the reporters.

"Girlfriend, huh?" I asked him once inside the limo. He put his hand on my waist, our knees touching.

"You said it too." His lips brushed mine as he spoke and then his mouth claimed mine. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth, his right hand going to the back of my neck. The hand that he had on my waist pulled me over to straddle his lap. My dress rode up my hips and he laid his hand on my thigh. He growled into my mouth as his hips jerked up into me. I felt his hardness through his pants and my lacy thong. I moaned as he did it again.

"My place?" he asked, panting. I nodded, going for his mouth again. Too easy.


End file.
